inazuma_eleven_wikia_fanonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
V de Valtor (ESPECIAL) (Actualizado)
﻿ Este es un episodio especial sobre la historia de Valtor. Relata sus orígenes, sus antecedentes resumidos en eventos, cómo ha podido sobrevivir después de los eventos del último episodio de la III Temporada de Winx Club, en qué consiste el Proyecto Akron y qué tiene que ver Mark Evans con él. Trama Todo comenzó en el 22 de agosto de 1912, en Austria. En un castillo abandonado, resplandecía una aura oscura. Las Tres Brujas Ancestrales estaban haciendo un ritual diabólico: crear un demonio. -- * Belladonna: ¡Por el poder de Akron! * Tharma: ¡Que esta criatura sea creada...! * Lyssis: ¡... y que sea el hechicero definitivo que traiga el caos a la Dimensión Mágica entera! El círculo resplandeció, y surge una llama oscura que da origen a una especie de monstruo alado. * El monstruo: *Ruge salvajemente* ¡¿Quién me ha creado?! * Tharma: ¡Hemos sido nosotras, las Tres Brujas Ancestrales, las hijas del Señor Oscuro, el poderoso Akron! * Belladonna: ¡Escúchanos, criatura nuestra! ¡Tú serás el hechicero definitivo que dominará la Dimensión Mágica! ¡Por Akron! ¡Por las fuerzas del Mal! * El monstruo: Ya, ya. Por todo eso, pero aún no tengo nombre, señoras. -- Un debate entre las Brujas empieza. * Tharma: ¡Rayos! ¿Un nombre? Se nos ha olvidado. * Lyssis: ¿Y si le llamamos Bastian? * Tharma: Muy cutre. Le llamaremos Adolf. * Belladonna: ¡Ya vale, hermanas! Tiene valentía y echa un torrente de aura potentemente oscura. * Tharma: Valentía... * Lyssis: Torrente... * Belladonna: Val... tor... ¡Ya está! ¿Todas de acuerdo? * Tharma y Lyssis: ¡Sí! * Las Tres Brujas Ancestrales: ¡Te llamarás Valtor! * Valtor: Ese nombre nunca se ha utilizado, pero soy el primero en llamarme así. * Belladonna: ¡Muy bien, … Valtor! ¡Tu objetivo es dominar el Universo, en nombre de Akron! * Valtor: Ahora no, estoy creando mi sello mágico. *Dibuja una V y le hace una circunferencia alrededor.* ¡Hecho! ¡Esta es mi marca! ¡La Marca de Valtor! *Ríe con maldad* * Lyssis: Con marca incluida. Así me gusta. ¡Y ahora, te transformaremos en humano! Las Brujas le vuelven humano. Pero no como era de esperar, porque se olvidaron de crearle un atuendo. * Las Brujas: … *Cara de perplejas por ver a Valtor desnudo* * Valtor: ¿Qué? Un momento... ¡Mi ropa! ¡La haré yo mismo! *Se encierra en un cuarto* * Lyssis: Este hombre me gusta. * Tharma: Vaya. Ahora estás enamorada de Valtor. ¿No será por...? * Lyssis: Es muy inteligente. * Belladonna: Ten en cuenta que somos fantasmas de la Oscuridad Eterna. Akron nos hizo así. Somos intangibles. Y somos sus madres. Que no parezca... ya sabéis. Valtor sale del cuarto y con un chaleco de color violeta sobre una camisa blanca con volantes, pantalones morados y botas grises, incluyendo una chaqueta marrón claro muy largo y formal. * Valtor: ¿Qué os parece? ¿Estoy hermoso? * Lyssis: ¡Guauuuuuu! ¡Estás hecho un gourmet! * Valtor: Ahora, es hora de hacer el trabajo de Akron. En un lugar de Budapest, Hungría, Valtor se ha instalado en una iglesia abandonada. * Valtor: Corcho. Aquí huele a beatería insoportable. *Saca un Eau de Cascade e impregna las instalaciones* Mejor. Mucho mejor. * Ciudadano: ¿Olor a perfume? Cada vez este gobierno hace unas innovaciones más raras para atraer turistas. * Valtor: ¿Eh? Un intruso... Espera. Puedo hacer algo mejor que matarlo. ¡Me voy a poner el disfraz... *se disfraza en pocos* de sacerdote! * Valtor (disfraz de sacerdote): ¿Quién está aquí? * Ciudadano: Yo soy un ciudadano. Yo creía que esta iglesia estaba abandonada. * Valtor (sacerdote): Y estaba abandonada, hasta que yo, "el Sacerdote", he decidido restaurar este monumento histórico. ¿Quiere unirse a mi parroquia? Valtor nos explica cómo es su plan. * Valtor: Este es el plan. Voy a atraer a algunos terrestres a esta iglesia. Y no sólo la iglesia. Escogeré distintos lugares abandonados para acumular acólitos con mi Marca, y así, dominar el mundo. Y esto es por Akron. Ssshh... Durante 30 años, Valtor ha creado bases de operaciones por distintos lugares de la Tierra, donde reunir a sus acólitos. * Lyssis: Valtor, estamos maravilladas por tu plan. Has ganado muchos acólitos. ¿Qué recompensa deseas? * Valtor: ¿Recompensa? No, no deseo ninguna recompensa, madres Brujas. Yo sólo quiero una casa en la ciudad principal del planeta Magix. * Tharma: ¿Vas a ir a Magix? * Valtor: Sí. Estoy exhausto. Quiero integrarme en la vida civil y de paso, probar mi maestría con el disfraz. ¡Ahora me voy a poner el disfraz de... *ahora está disfrazado* motorista! * Belladonna: ¿Cómo lo habrá hecho para cambiarse tan rápido? * Valtor: Tengo que ir a Magix. Tengo la impresión de que una vez más, nos volveremos a ver. Y en 1947, surgían rumores de una mansión abandonada en Fukuoka, llena de magia oscura. Un grupo de estudiantes del Instituto Fauxshore iban a explorar la mansión. Uno de ellos era Gideon Evans (Hasta Inazuma Eleven PLUS no se dice nada más de él), acompañado de Samuel Crow, Yoshiko Nakatsuru y Joe Highwind. * Gideon: ¡Que sí! ¡Y entonces, el conserje estaba raro, y con un tatuaje extraño! * Crow: Oh, por favor, Gideon. ¿Tú también te crees estas supercherías? * Yoshiko: Y suponemos que el que vive en la mansión debe de ser un yokai (fantasma)... ¿no? * Highwind: Ah, Gideon... Tú has leído demasiados cuentos de fantasía. * Gideon: ¡Callad! ¡Ya estamos cerca! En caso de duda, nos armaremos. ¡Puerta del Cielo! thumb|La Puerta del Cielo de Gideon.Gideon invoca su espada, Crow coge una rama y Highwind una pistola de dardos. * Crow: ¿No eres muy joven para portar una espada? * Gideon: Vamos, Samuel. ¡Que la edad no sea una barrera para ser valiente! * Highwind: ¿Y tu "arma", Yoshiko? * Yoshiko: Yo no uso armas, Joe. ... ¡Pasos! ¡Escondámonos! Los cuatro chicos se esconden en un arbusto. * Conserje: Hoy es el cumpleaños del gran Valtor... Cumple 35 años... * Gideon: ¿Valtor? ¿Cumpleaños? Ese tatuaje... Esa persona tiene algo que ver con los rumores. * Highwind: Jaaa, ja, ja, ja, ja (Risa con ironía), Gideon. ¿Sigues justificando tus rumores? * Gideon: ¡Joe! Ese tatuaje era una V. ¿Alguno de vosotros lo empieza a entender? * Yoshiko: ¿V? * Crow: Valtor... * Gideon: ¡V, de Valtor! ¡Claro! ¡Ese Valtor tiene mucho que ver con los últimos sucesos por el mundo! (Trae un ejemplar del diario ABC de 1947) "Un repentino grupo de personas, como cada 22 de agosto, acude a la Catedral de Almidona." (Trae otro ejemplar de The Repaper) "Un grupo de personas acude a las ruinas de la mansión Heatlife" (Y trae otro ejemplar de A Bola) "150 personas se adentran en las ruinas de un templo inca..." * Crow: ¿De dónde has sacado estos periódicos? * Gideon: Los he encargado por correo, porque tenía que investigar este misterio. Cada 22 de agosto, esas miles de personas desaparecen "misteriosamente". ¡Valtor está planeando dominar el mundo con las Artes Oscuras! * Crow: ¿Artes Oscuras? * Yoshiko: Mi padre me había hablado de un mago oscuro... * Gideon: ¡A ver! ¡Este es el plan! ¡Nos colamos en el cumpleaños de Valtor y le derrotaremos entre todos! ¡Seremos los héroes de Fukuoka! * Crow: No te pases. * Gideon: Pensad. Los siguientes serían nuestros padres. Yo os he preparado para la defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Recordad los entrenamientos. * Yoshiko: Gideon... Recuerdos de los entrenamientos. Yoshiko está usando una espada de kendo para golpear a las figuras de madera. * Gideon: ¡Venga, Yoshiko! ¡Es para hoy! * Yoshiko: ¡Pero si llevamos cuatro horas así! * Gideon: ¡Eso no es nada! ¡A ver! ¡Samuel! ¡Si un monstruo de verdad te ataca de verdad, ¿qué harás tú para defenderte?! * Crow: ¡Gideon, esto es una tortura! * Gideon: ¡Que la edad no sea una barrera para ser valiente! ¡Que deje de parecerte una tortura! ¡Y Joe! ¡Afina esa puntería! * Highwind: ¡Pero si este "pájaro" es muy rápido! * Gideon: Muy rápido, pero ya irás cogiendo la velocidad. Y el grupo terminó su entrenamiento. Van a casa de Gideon. * Marcus: ¿Qué tal la acampada? * Gideon: Excelente, padre. Nos estamos haciendo mayores. * Yoshiko: Ya te digo. Fue agotadora. * Highwind: Buf. Lo que cuesta adaptarse al ritmo. * Crow: ¿Qué podría hacer para defenderme? * Marcus: Muy bien, chicos. Os merecéis un buen tiempo de sueño. * David: Hola, hermano. * Gideon: Hola, David. * David: ¿Sigues con estos entrenamientos? * Gideon: ¡Todo sea para la defensa contra las Artes Oscuras! * David: Se nota que lees muchos libros de fantasía. * Gideon: A ver, David. Si un día nos ataca un monstruo, ¿estarás preparado para ello? * David: ... * Gideon: Buenas noches. * Sus compañeros: Buenas noches. Fin de los recuerdos. * Valtor (disfraz de aristócrata): Bon soir! Welcome! Privet! Benvenutos! Guten nacht! ¡Buenos días, damas y caballeros! ¿Qué día es hoy? * Conserje: ¡Es el cumpleaños del gran Valtor! * Hombre ninja: ¡Me lo has quitado de la boca! * Valtor: ¡Hoy es mi cumpleaños! ¡Es el 35 aniversario de Valtor el Hechicero! ¡Dentro de poco, me regalaréis la Tierra! * Gideon: ¡Os lo dije! * Yoshiko: Un hechicero aristócrata. Parece que va a restaurar esta mansión. * Acólitos de Valtor: ¡Valtor! ¡Valtor! ¡Valtor! ¡Valtor! ¡Valtor! * Valtor: ¡Excelente! Todo está atado, y bien atado. * Gideon: ¡Rápido, por la biblioteca! Han entrado a la biblioteca. * Gideon: Yo lanzaré un ataque sorpresa, pero hace falta que lo distraigáis. * Crow: ¿Pero, cómo? * Gideon: Te lo diré, Samuel. *Cuchicheos* Y Valtor va a su habitación cuando llega Crow. * Crow: ¡El mago del sombrero, es un cardo borriquero! *Y se esconde* * Valtor: ¿Eh? ¡¿Quién ha dicho eso?! * Highwind al otro pasillo: ¡Gallina, co co co co cooo! * Valtor: ¡Maldito! ... ¿Qué está pasando? * Gideon: ¡Toma esta, malvado! *Ataca con su espada a Valtor* * Valtor: ¡Rayos! ¡Un niño con espada! * Gideon: ¡Para mí, la edad no es una barrera para ser valiente! * Yoshiko: ¡Este Gideon! * Valtor: ¡Cuatro niñatos! ¡A mí, mis acólitos! *Se quita el disfraz* * Acólitos de Valtor: ¡A por ellos! * Yoshiko: ¡Oye, Frank! ¡Soy yo, Yoshiko! ¡De 2º-3, del Instituto Fauxshore! * Frank el conserje: ¡Gaaaah! ¡No ataques al gran Valtor! * Crow: ¡Haaah! *Golpea a Frank con la rama* Es inútil razonar, Yoshiko. Tienen la Marca de Valtor. * Gideon: ¿Dónde tienes la fuente de poder? Según el libro de magia y alquimia del Gran Alquimista, los magos tienen su fuente de poder por alguna parte. * Valtor: Así que has venido a matarme. ¡Es inútil! ¡Soy inmortal! ¡Siega negra! *Hace un corte oscuro, que alcanza a Gideon* * Gideon: ¡Aaaaaah! *Bloquea la siega con la espada* * Valtor: ¡Maldición! ¡Has evitado tu muerte... por muy poquito! ¡Fulgor oscuro! * Gideon: Demasiado fácil. He estado preparándome para las Artes Oscuras. ¡Muere! ¡Hiperzancada! ¡Gideon salta muy alto, y clava en picado su espada contra el pecho de Valtor! * Valtor: ¡Aaaaargh! La magia de esta espada... ¡Me está anulando! * Gideon: ¡Bien! * Valtor: ¡Mi poder! ¡Mi poder! La Marca de Valtor se desvanece de los acólitos por el mundo y su poder desaparece de las "bases". * Frank: ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? * Ciudadano 1: La última vez que entré aquí, un aristócrata me había recibido. Me había hablado de dominar el mundo... * Hombre ninja: Venga, salgamos de aquí. No se nos ha perdido nada. * Valtor: ¡No! ¡Mis acólitos me abandonan, y en mi 35 aniversario! ¡Lo pagaréis caro! ¡Fulgor oscuro! *No le sale nada* ¡No! ¡Estoy seco! * Gideon: Lo siento si hemos interrumpido algo, hechicero. Aquí las Artes Oscuras no tienen lugar. * Crow: ¡Sí! * Valtor: Venga, atrévete a cortarme la cabeza. Ya no me queda nada... * Gideon: Allá voy... * Voz siniestra: ¡¿Qué crees que le vas a hacer a Valtor?! * Gideon: ¡¿Eh?! Las Brujas Ancestrales surgen. * Lyssis: ¡A mi hijo no le toques más! * Valtor: Madres Brujas Ancestrales... * Tharma: ¿Qué le has hecho? ¡Le has clavado algo! * Gideon: Mimimimimimi espada. La Pupupupupupuerta del Cicicicicicicicielo.. * Belladonna: ¡Venga, hermanas! ¡Saquemos a Valtor de aquí! * Valtor: Gideon Evans, me he quedado con tu cara. Me vengaré de ti y de tu familia cuando haya regresado. * Gideon: Se sabe mi nombre y todo. ¡Venga, fuera de aquí los cuatro espantajos oscuros! Las Brujas Ancestrales se van con Valtor... * Gideon: ¿Qué rayos era eso? Y en el castillo abandonado... * Valtor: Después de este golpe duro, me recuperaré en Magix. Me llevará mucho tiempo, pero buscaré un buen lugar donde haya oscuridad. Me pondré el disfraz de motorista para pasar desapercibido. * Lyssis: Todo lo que tú quieras, querido Valtor. * Belladonna: Al menos no estará ningún niño con espada... * Tharma: Evans... Y en 1990, en el reino de Domino... Valtor y las Tres Brujas Ancestrales luchan contra los reyes Oritel y Marion y la Compañía de la Luz (Griffin, Faragonda, Hagen y Saladino). Para su desgracia, Valtor es derrotado por los Reyes de Domino y está condenado a la congelación eterna en la Dimensión Omega. En el año 2004, un meteorito lleno de oscuridad impacta en el Monte Fuji-Yama. Astram Schiller es testigo. Ese meteorito era la Piedra Alius. Aclaración: Valtor también tomaba parte en ese tema de la Piedra. * Astram: Si no van a hacer nada para salvar a mi hijo Xavier, entonces yo mismo me las arreglaré, porque esto no quedará así... *Observa la Piedra Alius* ¿Y esto? Desde una parte del monte, se ve a Shauna, Wind y Rassimov (los tres de Huntik) observando a Astram y a la Piedra Alius. thumb|Shauna, Rassimov y Wind. *Wind: ... *Shauna: ¡No, Wind! Espera. Ese cara-de-Buda podría custodiar el amuleto de Alius. *Rassimov: ¡Shauna tiene razón! Le vamos a enviar a uno de nuestros mejores novicios para mantenerle vigilado. Y dos años más tarde, Valtor es liberado por las Trix y después de salir de la DImensión Omega y causar daños graves en el Reino de Andros, fue chupándole la fuente de poder a Solaria, Oppositus, Relax... y luchando contra las heroínas de Magix, las Winx. Y en la Dimensión Omega, es vencido por Bloom... sin saber que ha caido al abismo y sobrevivido. (véase la III temporada de Winx Club) * Valtor *Monstruo*: ¡Maldita hadita! ¡Maldito Evans! ¡Malditos Reyes de Domino! Suerte que poseo mis articulaciones. Unas estalactitas muy afiladas caen y le mutilan la mano derecha a Valtor. * Valtor *Monstruo*: Vale, mejor me callo. *Vuelve a su forma humana* Mis poderes. Aún me queda esta pastilla de regeneración... Aunque quede dormido por tres años, vale la pena. *Se toma la pastilla y entra en una fase de sueño regenerativo y flota por el cosmos* Tres años más tarde, Valtor queda atrapado en un meteoro que impactó en la Tierra. GunJack y dos científicos son testigos de ello. * GunJack: DETECTADO ESPECIMEN CON ENERGÍA DE FUEGO DE DRAGÓN. * Científico: Cógelo, GunJack. Nos preguntamos si será de otro mundo. --- En un laboratorio biogenético de G Corporation... El hechicero durmiente se despertó. * Valtor: Mmmm... ¿Qué es esto? ¿Y por qué estoy en paños menores? * Científico: Porque usted está en G Corporation, amigo. Bienvenido a la vida. * Valtor: ¡Aaaah! ¿Y por qué mi brazo es metálico y gris oscuro? * Científico: Le hemos incorporado un brazo biónico. * Valtor: Bien por el brazo. Pero ahora puedo percibir una magia oscura nunca vista... Un mal inimaginable... Alius... * Científico 2: ¡Venga, Yasuaki, que ese demonio no se revisa sólo! (Se refieren a Kazuya Mishima) * Yasuaki: Vale Satoru. *Se va con Satoru* Entre todo esto, Valtor fue de visita al Cuartel General de la Armada Rebelde. A ver al Octavo comandante de dicho ejército. Y ese era Godric Wyles, el secretario de Astram. * Valtor: Y todo eso. Cuando el Proyecto Génesis resulte un fracaso, traiga un once de jugadores resentidos y tráigales la piedra Alius. * Wyles: Excelente hacer tratos con usted, señor Valtor. * Valtor: Señor Wyles, el único oficial Rebelde que ilumina es usted. Y ahora, voy a terminar un asunto pendiente. Una pista: Evans. * Wyles: Amo, puede salir. Ha pi-ca-do. * Rassimov: *sale del cañón* Vaya, ya veo que ese hechicerucho de chicha y nabo nos va a servir para custodiar el amuleto. Y creo que el Instituto Raimon ese se las verá con esos once novicios nuevos... ¡Godric, ya sabes lo que hacer! Si falla el Proyecto Génesis, hazte con el amuleto. Pero sobre todo, no dejes rastro del cubil. * Wyles: A la orden, amo. --- Y al final de la final de la fase previa de Asia al TFI. En las gradas del estadio. * Valtor (disfraz de árabe): Esa aura... ¿Quién era el chaval de la portería? ¿Era Evans? * Espectadora: Mark Evans, exacto. Es el capitán y portero del club de fútbol del Instituto Raimon y seleccionado de Japón. Su moral y su pasión fueron relevantes en sus victorias. Es un chico leyenda. * Valtor: Gracias por la información. Conque el viejo Gideon tiene nieto. Ya tengo algo relevante para mi venganza. Y en febrero de 2011... En Rusia... Ante el Centro de Investigaciones Astrales. * Valtor: ¡Ya he vuelto! Privet, Rossiya! (¡Saludos, Rusia!) * Soldado Spetsnaz: *Apunta a Valtor con un AK-47* Stoyat'! Stoyat'! ¿Quién es usted? * Valtor: Qué recibimiento más inesperado. ¿No me recuerdan ustedes, los rusos? Soy Valtor, y estoy cercano a la delegación deportiva. * Soldado Spetsnaz: Da! ¡Puede pasar, Valtor! * Soldado Spetsnaz 2: Oye, Igor, ¿ese era uno de los enchufados del presidente? * Igor: Sí, Boris... enchufado al deporte. Y en la sala de juntas... Valtor, Kazuya Mishima, Godric Wyles, Ghechis, Imran Zakhaev y Hank Escorpio. * Wyles: Ya estoy aquí. * Valtor: Como ustedes sabrán, el Proyecto Akron consiste en una máquina de control de meteoros que controlará un asteroide de pura maldad... ¡El Asteroide Akron, donde duerme el Señor Oscuro y espera al impacto para despertar de su largo sueño! * Kazuya: ... * Wyles: Señor Oscuro, ¿eh? * Valtor: Cuando el Asteroide colisione contra la Tierra, Akron liberará todo su poder, y el Universo será suyo. ¡Y yo seré el líder de sus huestes monstruosas! Vamos, la élite del abuelo Akron. * Zakhaev: ¿Y nosotros qué? * Valtor: Ustedes serán mis "enchufados". Vamos, eso dicen los soldados. * Guardia: Lo he oído. * Hank: ¡Aquí no hay más villano que yo! ¡Me voy! ¡No pienso ser el eslabón de un mago! * Ghechis: Como que prefiero seguir en el Equipo Plasma. Yo no participo. Buenas noches. * Kazuya: Yo voy a The King of Iron Fist Tournament 4, a vengarme de mi padre. Y a encontrar a mi hijo... * Valtor: Cada uno con sus cosas. Y Valtor ya fue en agosto formando la selección de fútbol de Rusia, Spetsnaz... * Valtor: ¡Ya estamos todos! Claude, Bryce, Cid, Kizil... ¡Con vosotros, ganaremos la Copa de las Jóvenes Leyendas! *Piensa* Y yo iré a por Mark Evans. Gideon, mis palabras serán realidad. El hechicero finaliza con una risa diabólica. Esto de la Copa de las Jóvenes Leyendas no ha hecho más que empezar con Valtor. Créditos * Hay eventos de Winx Club incluidos. * La razón de que este episodio especial salga en Inazuma Eleven, es porque sus eventos eran relevantes en dicha serie. Bueno, al menos en la temporada de la Copa de las Jóvenes Leyendas. * Se confirma que Valtor nace en el 22 de agosto de 1912, en Austria del Imperio Austro-húngaro, por lo que si alguien pregunta, es austríaco. * Hay cross overs aparte de lo de Winx Club. Hank Escorpio, de Los Simpson; Ghechis, de Pokémon Negro y Blanco (y Negro 2 y Blanco 2); Kazuya Mishima, G Corporation y GunJack, de Tekken; Imran Zakhaev, de Call of Duty 4. Y no olvidemos la espada Puerta Celestial y Akron, que son de la saga Epic Battle Fantasy ( link en inglés). * Sobre Alius... se hablará más adelante en Inazuma Eleven PLUS.